Shadow War - Episodes of a Falling World
by TheMonkfish
Summary: 'The second creature war is here and now, but do not forget the conflict that came before' A variety of accompaniment pieces for my main fic Shadow War. Backstory, history of characters and the like. A large portion of it is based on Ballom and Alcadeias.


**Shadow War - Episodes of a Falling World**

**Part 1 - Bring Down the Sky**

The Light civilisation has always been an impartial observer of the creature world, like a watchful sentinel high above the clouds. The Angel Command council leads the nation of Light from the Starlight Citadel, at the center of the mighty fortress that is the Light City. In the first creature war, this impregnable fortress came under assault from the relentless dragonoid armies of the Fire civilisation. The army of Fire brought to bear enough firepower to level an entire planet, but it was not enough to breach the Sentinel Field that surrounded the Light City. The civilisation of Light boasts a defensive might that is unrivalled amongst the inhabitants of the creature world. In the first war, they did not counterattack the Fire army, but weathered the storm of shells and fireballs behind their shining walls. There have always been some amongst the Light population, who favour a more direct approach to warfare. First amongst them was Alcadeias, the future leader of the council of Angel Commands. A less well known individual was his brother, whose name has been struck from the records of Light for the terrible atrocities he committed to further his cause. That being is now known and feared everywhere by another name, and his former title as an Angel Command is long forgotten, known only by Alcadeias and a few of his closest allies. Not even the Cyber Lords and their Acashic Database contain the knowledge of his former identity.

There were not always five civilisations. Only four existed during the first creature war, and a fifth emerged not too long after it. Forged from betrayal, and death, the new civilisation waged vicious war on Light for five long years. They were the Darkness Civilisation, and they were formed in the Dawn Conflict, by none other than the brother of Light's future leader. His new name was Ballom, Master of Death. For many years, Ballom had plotted, his evil ways undetected by any, planning a coup to seize command of Light. He had subverted many members of Light's military to join him, and dabbled in forbidden magic and necromancy to create a vile horde. He called vengeful ghosts and fallen warriors back from their graves, gave life to sinister statues, and formed creatures from the very filth of industry. Ballom had spies everywhere, and his influence was far reaching. On the day when his plans came to completion, he ascended into the sky on a beam of dark energy and returned in his new form, with a terrible aura around him. Then the Dawn Conflict began. Ballom and his army of madness and despair attacked Light in an attempt to seize power and overthrow the council. Ballom's rebellion was defeated eventually, and he was cast from the citadel and fell to earth with a might crash. Where he walked, the earth blackened and plants shrivelled up and died. The corrupted land he had landed in was the great waste, full of putrid swamps and caves where even the bravest adventurers dared not go. The remnants of his army joined him in this land, which he claimed for his new civilisation and named the Darklands, with him as its emperor. Ballom gathered all manner of beasts to his side. Corrupt and evil beings from all civilisations joined him. He appointed three grand generals to lead his hordes - Daidalos, Damudo, and Trox. They were his trusted lieutenants, who had supported him ever since the Dawn Conflict. Once beings of Light, they were corrupted by dark energies and became the first Dark Lords. Ballom also discovered the Shadow Chasm, deep within the caves of the Darklands. From here, he summoned up Demon Commands, creatures of great evil and even greater power. A mighty fortress was built around the Shadow Chasm, in a huge crater excavated by armies of dark creatures. Ballom waited underground, growing his armies, awakening more beasts of shadow, and honing his powers for the day he would emerge and destroy all who stood before him. He would topple his brother from his throne atop the world. He would bring down the sky itself upon him.


End file.
